


Cradle Me Tightly

by tasibi



Series: Feather light touches [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because you can't just end it like that and not have mpreg fanfiction after it, Bottom Lance (Voltron), I meant for this to be the closing of the story but now I'm going to have to continue it, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Keith (Voltron), Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: "We forgot the condom""Fuck"





	Cradle Me Tightly

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I've been MIA for awhile, school work and all that jazz, but here's a smut one shot that I promise you five kajillion years ago

See, back in the early ages of human kind, they did not have wings. Which, nowadays, its hard to find people  _without_ them. They come in all shapes and sizes, colors of marigolds and some depicting tales of dark nights. The one thing Lance hated (and some loved) was the "mating season"

As a fledgling, it never bothered him, hell, he hardly ever noticed the slightly more protective acts his farther would make during the time. It was only when he hit 18 did he realize. His body basically began self-lubricating,  _everywhere,_ his wings would fluff up and nests took up the entirety of his room. Not to mention,the almost  _scalding_ desire to be with someone.

'Heats' were very comfortable to people like his parents, but for him at the time? No. His body was so uncomfortable 24/7 and since he wasn't mated with anyone, it hurt.

But today would mark the day the mating season began. It would only last for at least 6-7 days at most, and that's why the princess had docked them on a abandoned asteroid, and they were stocked on everything in the quadruples. Lance was nervous for an entirely different reason, though, because this would be his chance to make the thing he had with Keith official. And that was a bit of a nerve pincher.

It started later in the day, at around training. Of course, he was the first one to go into his cycle.

"Guys, I think it's starting." He panted, face flushing and body already beginning to warm up, he felt Keith shelter him under his purple, cascading wings over him,  possessive, almost. 

Shiro nodded. "Be careful everyone" and then the were gone, Lance and Keith in their room and Matt and Shiro in another, Hunk and Pidge would be alone. To be honest, he wouldn't be suprised if Pidge created a robot to help her like  _that._

But now,  back to the present. Keith placed him on the bed, and the usually stoic face was showing hints of lust already.

"How-how do you want to do this?" Lance shrugged.

"Go with the flow? And I'll say Katlenecker if it gets bad" Keith simply nodded, before he pressed a chaste kiss to Lances own lips. Keith nuzzled against him, slightly grinding inro Lances pelvis.

"Love you" Keith licked over Lance's lips, opening them up and delving inside as he explored his territory. He detached himself, heat staring to take its place as he felt the familiar swell of arousal curl up.

Lance looked a mess already, lips swollen from Keith sucking the bottom lip and his face flushed and blue eyes hazy.

"Love.. love you too.." The kisses began to pick up speed, Keith shifting Lance so that Lance was straddling Keith's waist, his long, tawny legs wrapped around Keith's waist. Lance moaned, rutting himself against pale skin, which Keith happily responded to with a long,  deep groan of his own. He was getting impatient, and doing away with Lance's shirt, he began sucking on the brown nubs as he traced them over again, the nipples perk and pink as he popped off each of them.

"Nhhnn.." Lance knew his shorts weren't that thick and that Keith could feel everything, the thought aroused him even more and he bucked into Keith. Keiths wings overlapped Lance's, Blue and Purple melding into each other slowly. Keith continued kissing him again, then he slowly, carefully, began to remove Lance's boxers by the waistband. Lance keened as the clothes pressed against his member in full, making his feathers puff up. Keith merely smirked as he tossed the article or clothing across the room and pressed a digit inside of Lance. 

They shifted once more, so that Keith was towering over him and Lance underneath. The muscle clenched around the digit, and he would be lieing if he said the squelching sounds from Lance self-lubricating didn't arouse him. Panting, Keith rutted against the bed sheets unconsciously,  and Lance chirped, throwing his head back as the digit became two, then three.

Keith merely smiled, though the bulge seemed to become more and more noticeable at each moan Lance let loose. Keith pulled the finger out, suprised at how  _drenched_ it was, at this point, there would be no need for lube. Keith unbuckled his pants, keening when wind met his aching member, Lance's wings fluttered, cheeks tinging red as he stared at the giant next to his entrance. 

Keith's smile quickly turned concerned, "Is this ok?", he said while lining himself up,  Lance let out a lustful moan, which was all his heated brain could say. Large, purple feathers met Lance's face, which made him preen, since it was Keith's attempt to comfort Lance. The nest was shifted around til Lance felt something prod him open, his back arched, mouth gaping in ecstasy as an itch was seeming to be quenched. Keith practically growled once he was fully seated in warm muscle.

"KeeeiTH!" Lance gasped as Keith began to pound inside of him, the sound of skin on skin erotic as Lance struggled to form any thiught besides  _H-Holy Fuck, so good, so goood, deeper!_

"hah... hNnaAH! So good, oh fu-, im gonna, im gonna come-!" Keith growled, hips thrusting into Lance with even more raw passion now, Lance let out the dirtiest sound as he tilted his head back and Keith bit down.

It was as if everything came to a stop, his body seizing up in pure pleasure as warmth flooded his system. Keith pulled out, then a look of horror dawned his face.

"We forgot the condom"

"Fuck"

**Author's Note:**

> I actually meant for this to be the end of the series, but I think I'm going to have to at least do one more for that ending that I made, it wasn't intentional and I was just going to originally have some cuddle and cute stuff, but no! I have to do this now, so expect that in like 5 billion years


End file.
